Dark Heritage
by TankGirls-CrazyChild
Summary: "And that's why...you are a pathetic Jedi." Now Maul spoke very gently and almost in a whisper. "Since when did you let feelings overwhelm you, young Jedi? That's really not the way of your Order. More...of the Sith." (A story about a young Jedi on her way to freedom, awareness and the greatest adventure of her life. Becoming a Sith is hard. Becoming strong even harder.)
1. Prolog

A planet and at once a city…Coruscant.

A planet what shows best how opposed the world is.

At daytime the sky was blue and creme colored clouds were rippling high above the rooftops of the skyscrapers.

And at night….everything black but flooded by thousands of small and great lights….so colored.

The huge sheet clusters really daunt at the first visit.

On the first sight the blocks looked like fresh out of a press coming metal garbage.

But Coruscants buildings could also be beautiful.

At least the top ones.

Deep down, at the cornerstones of the skyscrapers where in bygone days daily life has been, there were beings who lost absolutely everything.

Who once was there would never see one of the illuminated advertisings of the top again.

They were pitiful beings. Down there they were condemned to die.

And on top…

On top were sitting the ones who hang themselves when their wealth became a little smaller.

This was unfair. But Sera was old enough to accept it.

Old enough not to yell it out how unfair she founds it.

Yes she was matured enough.

The young jedi was convinced about it at least. Her sight floated above the black buildings.

Then she could see herself on the mirroring glass in front of her.

A young, slim woman with short pink hair, a slender face with high cheekbones and yellow eyes looked at her lost in thought.

Somehow she always felt strange when looking at her reflection.

She felt so often this reflection was someone else and to look in her own eyes was like this other person would look through her. An awkward feeling.

She left coruscates buildings and her reflection sighing.

Another night when she couldn't sleep or was hunted by bad dreams.

How long did it happen?

The young woman sat cross-legged on the smooth ground in her small room and took deep breaths. Her hands lied like two half opened bowls on her feet, the elbows lied on her tighs.

She sought for inner peace, controlled her breathing, concentrate on every part of her body and tried with this to become calm. A deep sigh was heard.

Why couldn't everything work only ONE TIME?

Couldn't she just sleep well at least? How long were her nights this annoying?

She didn't know it anymore. Her nights were restless, her sleep not relaxing.

Did she has to make it so hard to herself?

What the hell was going wrong with her?

Sera was unsatisfied with herself. She had a picture in her mind and somehow it didn't fit with her. It was annoying.

But every time she felt angry about something there was a voice in her mind what cautioned her.

Patience.

kHave patience!/k the voice said. kYou will find your place. Everything goes it's ways./k

But that sounded so easy. As she couldn't do anything but to wait.

Sera hated it when she couldn't have influence on anything even If she knew that practice from her previous life. But anytime she has passed a line.

The unfettered devotion and the strong belief in the republic and the Jedi Order what she always had when she was a Padawan, started to change with the beginning of the Clone Wars and her successful concluded examination.

They began to fade.

Sera has seen so much death and pain in this war. On both sides.

And there were times she felt like being a part of a game.

A game what was controlled by others. In whom she just was a simple, replaceable figure what doesn't means anything.

It frustrated her. She wanted to fight for something what she really could believe in.

Gladly she would fight on the front. To free planets from the tyranny and invasion of the separatists. That was one side of her. The side what wanted to do and cause something NOW to feel better. To make her feel like everyone she was doing something "good". She would fight for peace.

The other side of her…

The other side was doubting about the sense of the war. And about the intentions of the republic.

It was an exhausting interplay of her views. Sometimes Sera didn't know what she should think.

She was torn between. And it was awfully exhausting.

Nobody knew about her remorse. And that shouldn't change.

Still it was torturing her not being able to decide for one side.

It would make everything easier.

Okay. Meditation didn't want to work today like she wished.

So the Jedi stood up and laid herself down on her bed.

At least she should try to sleep. How nice it would be to shut off the mind.

Tomorrow she would deliver a small load of relief supplies to a former war zone for the people who still lived there. As a gesture of friendship from the republic in the name of the Jedi.

'A little parade.' thought Sera and sighed before she closed her eyes and waited until she fell much to late asleep this night.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sera left the ordinary spaceship what carrried her and the other Jedi Ka'Len to this place.

They have landed at the edge of a small town. On this side of the planet it seemed to be morning. The young Jedi felt a little disappointed she couldn't fight in one of the many battles. So many Jedi were needed in this war and she was a passionate pilot, so why didn't they assign her some clone soldiers and sent here to a space combat?

Sera didn't shows her disappointment and lift one of the boxes they brought here.

This was called humanitarian aid. War came and left, took lifes and living space, tore families apart and made some people to heroes.

Sera sighed and acted like the reason for her sigh was the weight of the box.

And it seemed that recently Jedi were commandeered to bring some single towns somewhere in the galaxy some small presents of esteem.

Sure it was great to see the happy faces of the people who believed they where supported by the great republic.

But Sera asked herself if what she brought with her spaceship was really designed to help or mainly was a token gesture. Sometimes she felt so foolish and unknowing like a small kid.

This war sometimes blurred „good" and „evil" that much that Sera sometimes believed she was the „evil" herself. It appeared so often to her that people made it to easy for themselves about „good" and „evil". There were many systems who were getting along very well with their neutrality. All these systems should decide either to join the republic or separatists. Sera felt like all this war was about two little kids wo fought with another and were trying to pull other kids in their clash. And suddenly nobody knew anymore why they were fighting.

This war was senseless.

But more than all the many dead and casualties Sera was shocked about the many people who still supported this war with heart and soul.

That soldiers did it was clear to her. It was their duty and they were trained with it. Like everyone in the galaxy was something instilled into. She wasn't even better than they.

But she couldn't understand how someone could run after something this blindly without thinking. Never look left or right. It seemed so stupid to her.

But notwithstanding she carried the box into the small town and was accompanied with the Jedi Ka'Len with whom she has been on some missions like this.

Excited kids ran to her yelling, ran beside the Jedi and called their parents.

Many people assembled quickly around the two strangers and their presents.

Sera smiled at the kids, greeted them and was glad her Jedi companion introduced her and himself.

So this was the image what the two Jedi have to sell about the republic. No war, no soldiers anymore, just two peace keepers with a few presents for appeasement.

It wasn't hard for Sera to act like she were relaxed and in a good mood because of the positive reaction about their arrival. But it still had got a bitter aftertaste. The kids jumped excited around the young Jedi with the uncommon pink hair and marveled at her lightsabers.

A few strong volunteers were called together to carry the boxes out of the spaceship into the town. After around a hour it was done and the supply packages were evenly spread.

'Until the republic decides to build on planets like this standing armies again.' Sera thought but she suppressed the thought immediately. She wanted to concentrate on the happy faces again. Somehow she felt pradoxical. She would like to fight in this war and not to feel useless but on the other side the conditions for civilians disillustioned her.

She was torn.

What was more important now?  
To end this war quickly with fighting at the frontline or with trying to give humanitarian aid as today?

Sera tried to divert and talked to the people, told the kids about her tasks as a Jedi and gave herself so much trouble to show them the image of the convident peace keeper.

But suddenly she was interrupted.

The mayor of this town wanted to welcome the two Jedi and so they followed the messenger who lead them to a huge official building at the end of a great plaza.

A small chubby but friendly looking man with grey-brown hair and vestment welcomed them with a smile.

„Ah! Jedi! I'm pleased you accept my invitation. I thank you and the republic in the name of this town from the bottom of our hearts for your presence and your noble presents!"

Sera smiled polite but inside all this talking was unpleasant to her.

Of course she knew how to be polite and diplomatic but she prefered to express her thoughts like they were. Even If she hasn't got many opportunities for it.

„Thank you very much, Mayor. The republic wants to express their sympathy and nobody shall be forgotten in these hard times. We are pleased to see how your people survived the battles from a few months ago and that the daily routine returns." the Jedi Ka'Len replied to the small man and bowed politely.

„You are welcomed guests! I would like to invite you to have your lunch with us. As a small sign of our gratefulness."

„Thanks, but we have to go yet." Sera said.

Ka'Len darted a critical glance at her.

„What she actually wanted to say, we stay here for meal OF COURSE."

Sera stared at him. „Well then...we stay."

So none new trainingssimulation today what she could have tried at the temple.

„Well mayor, we would like to look after the people again if you admit."

The two Jedi turned around and left the office.

„That was pretty tactless and disrespectful don't you think?" the huge Jedi-Knight asked her and Sera grumbled.

„Yes. Perhaps it was. Forgive me."

„Let's look if everything was spread fair."

They went through the hallway. The great door of the entrance was pushed open and a panicked young man bolt inside.

„HELP! HELP! They slaughter everyone! They'll kill us ALL!"

Ka'Len rescued the tripping man and looked at him concentrated.

„What? What happened?" Who is slaughtering whom?"

The eyes of the man widened and a invisible force lifted him up and threw him against the wall. Sera flinched.

What the hell happened now? A few minutes ago everything was peaceful.

What happened here? A riot? But...

The big entrance doors swung open and two frightening Zabraks with red glowing lightsabers appeared.

„Hello, Jedi. You're really roving about EVERYWHERE."

Sera wasn't braced for an encounter like this.

She froze a few seconds before she did as her companion and grasped her lightsabers.

The first Zabrak what entered the building was smaller than the one behind him.

His skin was red colored with frigthening black patterns and sharp yellow eyes stared at her.

Sera felt the force pulsing around him, she could feel the darkness what he radiated.

And the menace. The taller Zabrak got a yellow skin with dark-brown patterns and there was no doubt that this man with his muscular build could break someones bones easily.

Sera couldn't avert her gaze.

She feared a short unconcentrated moment could end deathly.

„Who are..."

„Darth Maul!" Ka'Len growled and interrupted the young Jedi.

„Darth Maul?" Sera lifted her eybrows shocked and in disbelief.

„But...Master Kenobi has..."

The red Zabrak smirked.

„As you can see, Jedi, Kenobi has apparently failed in the attempt to kill me."

Sera dared a quick sight to her companion.

She wasn't sure about If she still wants some fight anymore.

But these two have seemingly had slaughtered a whole town. They couldn't let get off.

Even so she felt fear rising. How should they win against two Sith?

Sera knew indeed that she shouldn't think like this but...she was frightened.

She didn't want to die now.

„Surrender, Sith!" Ka'Len spoke and raised the green luminating blade of his lightsaber.

The red Sith in front of them just smiled in an evil way.

„Savage..."

The tall Zabrak behind him growled and lifted his double lightsaber threatening.

„Get him."

Without any warning the yellow Zabrak jumped in a red swirl above the other and attacked Ka'Len. The Jedi immediately parried skilful the hard strokes.

Sera hesitated. Who to attack first?

The Sith Darth Maul who, she noticed it discontented, frightened her just because of the fact he seemingly had survived unscathed. What was this man capable of?

But she hadn't much time to think about it because this one struck with his saber at her.

Sera parried with her two lightsabers and hit for the Sith who avoided light-fooded.

„Sera!" Ka'Len shouted who was in a dangerous duell with the yellow Zabrak.

„We have to save the mayor! These two criminals must not get him, too!"

Damned. The mayor was the last survivor.

Sera was rapt in thought for a moment how she could bring the man the best way out of here, the red blade swang down to her and Sera could barely stop it with one of her sabers in front of her face. But the sith pressed her and her saber down more and more, no chance to bash it to the side, the Zabrak has got too much strength.

Her muscles would cave in at this attempt and she would cut herself with her own blade.

Sera compressed her teeth, tried to get some strong position.

Then she heared a groaning.

The yellow Zabrak has choked the Jedi with the force and lifted him up.

Sera turned around clockwise and directed the blade of her oppponent past her side.

But he reacted and kicked her legs away.

Sera hit the ground hard and gasped, but immediately rolled to the side to not get seperated through the lightsaber.

Ka'Len was thrown to the wall. He slumped down on the ground.

No. This couldn't be. Was he knocked out? His head seemed to was hit at one of the pillars. He didn't move but Sera felt he wasn't dead.

She pulled herself together and stood in front of the two Sith.

Has the time to die have come?

„What's the matter, Jedi?" the red-skinned Zabrak asked her provocative and pose straight.

„Don't you want to attack us and revenge your Jedi-Friend? Or do you have fear?"

The word „fear" was spoken by him that long long-winded that a cold shiver ran down her spine. Her heart was throbbing quickly in her chest because of the adrenalin rush.

„No Sith...I'm just weighing the odds."

She didn't knew why she answered him but she prefered to extend the last minutes of her life.

„A freethinker among the Jedi? You're weighing the odds you have to survive?"

The Zabrak showed an awful smile on his face.

„The most Jedi I met would dive to their Jedi-Friend, look how he's doing and try to rescue him AND the mayor like it just would be done by fools. But you...are thinking of your own survival? Isn't that selfish and against the principles of the Jedi?"

Sera hesitated. Her arms began to shiver and she didn't understood why at all.

And yes. It really WAS selfish.

But was it really helpful if she fights against an enemy she couldn't win against and everyone herself included would die?

The Sith started to look at her squinny.

„Something's wrong with her, what do you think, Savage?"

The one who was called 'Savage' growled and answered with the deepest voice Sera had ever heard: „For me she looks like the rest of this Jedi scum brother."

„No, no Savage." replied the alleged brother of this yellow monster with a calm voice.

Sera didn't felt well about being the topic of the conversation of two Sith.

But she had no other choice to stand still and being aware.

„She isn't that...blinded like all the other Jedi. She seems to question all the things what are forced on her. She tries to hide it but I can sense it...her fear...her doubts...isn't it, Jedi?"

He looked at her and Sera's got much trouble not to run away.

But she was no coward. Usually not.

She tried to ignore the words of the sith, to not allow them to hit her inside.

„I...don't fear you. I believe you won't be undetected long at all. The whole galaxy will hunt you and bag you. And then...you'll STAY dead."

The Zabrak laughed. Sera began to become more and more nervous the more this Sith seemed to become relaxed.

„Who do you want to fool, Jedi? I can feel your fear. You fear me, you fear to die. You fear to remain a marionette of the Jedi. You fear yourself...and your feelings."

That hit home. Sera shrank a step away. How the Hell could this Sith look into her? She had tried her best not to show it, to hide it all. All these doubts, the frustration.

And this Sith has needed only a few minutes to see through her?

„What are you up to now...will you kill me?"

The smile on the Zabrak's face disappeared.

„It depends on you, Jedi. We want the mayor. Let us through and you can flee."

„And how do I know you won't kill me after all?"

Savage growled.

„You'll never know..."

The two Zabraks went toward her.

Sera's heart was beating so hard in her chest it hurts. Now. Now she would die.

For sure. Why would they make an exception?

And that was it? That was her life? An unsatisfying apposition of years spent with deprivations, duty and obedience, silenve and giving up the own individuality?

Sera deactivated her lightsabers and hold her breath as the Sith were one meter in front of her. Now. Soon. Death.

But nothing happened. The Zabraks passed her by without harming her.

Sera was totally confused and turned after them as if she wanted to shout 'Hey! I'm still alive!'. When passing by Maul looked in her eyes a last time. These yellow sharp pupils with the red like flames looking edges were burned into her mind.

„You've made the first step into the right direction, young Jedi. And now...get lost!"

Sera stood there unbelieving, but put herself together and wanted to run to Ka'Len to take him with her then the point of the red double lightsaber sank down into the Jedi's chest.

Sera opened her mouth to a silent scream. She felt the life of Ka'Len was fading away and disappeared.

The tall Zabrak with the name Savage glanced at her and Sera knew she wouldn't get a second chance. She ran out of the building, past the sea of corpses to her spaceship.

How unreal everything was. A hour ago everything was so lively. She could even see the liveless bodies of the kids she told about the Jedi Order. But she couldn't stop running.

A short moment she thought of heading back and to attack the two Sith in her anger about all the dead but she discarded the thought immediately.

Her survival instinct was stronger.


	3. Chapter 2

Sera woke up abruptly and remained breathing heavily while sitting upright on her bed.  
She rubbed her face and eyes with the palms, the tiredness was still too great and paralyzed her like poison if she did not try to keep herself awake.  
She have had a nightmare. Had died. Definitely 5 times in a row.  
Everywhere have been only chaos and death. First she saw the children how they ran laughing before her and not a second later they lied lifeless at her feet.  
Then Ka'Len who looked at her with a disappointed expression, standing in front of his own dead body and said she could have saved him.  
And then ... Sera's own death what was different each time. But she never saw her murderer. The young Jedi tried dazed not to tip over again.  
Why felt her body as something would pull her down.  
Her limbs felt heavy as lead and she couldn't concentrate yet.  
'Don't go back to sleep, don't sleep again ... please ... I don't want dream all of that again...' she thought, forcing herself among the highest effort to move the fingers, something to stimulate her bloodstream. Damn.  
Ka'Len was dead. He was dead.  
Sera had let him die. She had left him.  
She would have protected him when he was unconscious. Now he was dead because she failed.  
A voice in her head quietly crept into her mind.  
'But what if you had tried to save him and both of you'd be killed? Do you really think you had a chance against these two ... Sith?'  
Sera groaned exhausted. She felt so weak. And still so incredibly hard. Briefly wavered. In her mind's eye the golden yellow, vicious and frightening eyes of Maul reappeared.  
And then she tipped back and lost control of her weakened spirit. She fell asleep again immediately.

Sera woke up a second time and groaned as she opened her eyes. They felt thick and swollen and the young Jedi rubbed them like a little child. She sighed, wondering if she should get up at all.  
She was totally messed up and it seemed to rob all of her power.  
Another minute she layed before she forced herself with great protest to get up and get dressed. After she applied her clothes, she grabbed her boots and sat on the bed to get them on easier. She looked at the morning sky and the below sea of buildings.  
Everything looked so peaceful. And in a strange way, it hurt to see that peace.  
Sera stood up and stood in front of the glass, looked out and wished once more to be far away.  
She knew that a Jedi should let go, but she still was plagued by terrible remorse. Last night was just too cruel, she would have rather stayed awake even if her body wouldn't have made it easy for her.  
Ka'Lens death had not been inevitable. No death was inevitable.  
Anyone would ever be able to do something about it. And Sera felt deeply guilty for the death of the Jedi. After her return she has contacted the council and told them about the yellow-skinned Zabrak Savage Opress and Ka'Lens death.  
Certainly nothing of the red-skinned Sith named Darth Maul. Strangely, she didn't know why by herself.  
In her report, they had, as it really has been, fought Opress and Ka'Len would have been killed in this battle. And Sera was forced to flee.  
Why did she lie to the Council? Why she was silent about this important detail, the return of a seemingly risen from the dead Sith Lord? Was she even aware of how many lifes she brought in danger? What was that for a betrayal?  
But Sera just did it.  
The voice in her head excused it by the fact that the two Zabraks would quickly draw some attention and were not long unrecognized.  
The Council deplored the death of Ka'Len and the many other victims deeply but they were glad that at least Sera had survived. This reinforced the nagging feeling of her bad conscience even more and she was glad when she could finally leave the council meeting.  
She liked to delete this one day from her memory, the guilt she felt was almost unbearable.  
She kept smiling and carried it off well, but she was glad when she could sat in the library and started trying to distract herself.  
What was she doing here? Basically, she had no right to sit here anymore.  
She betrayed the Jedi with the embezzlement of important information.  
Sighing, she held her head in her hands, her elbows resting on the table.  
She couldn't organize her thoughts and feelings, everything seemed to be plunged into total chaos, and gave her no chance to sort it rudimentarily.  
As soon as she had a thought in her hand came the next and the troublesome order was destroyed again.  
"Sorry. Can I help you?"  
Sera startled and looked into the friendly smiling face of the librarian Yokasta Nu.  
"Um ... no ... sorry ... but I'm probably just a little tired."  
The face of the librarian with the gray hair took on a slightly disapproving expression.  
"Well ... then maybe you should take a look for a better place to relax."  
Sera nodded, and pushed her chair back to stand up. She realized she wouldn't be allowed to sit here inactive.  
"Have a nice day." She smiled at the old Jedi and tried so much kindness as possible to get into her voice even if it was just pretty annoying.  
So she walked through the temple. The place where she had spent her life.  
Younglings came towards her and she was surprised how short it seemed to her that she has been one of them. How strange it all felt today.  
She felt like inside of a dream. Everything seemed unreal and as if she had never seen it all before.  
How much she craved distraction. She remembered the new training program, but that wouldn't make sense now. Sera was just too unfocused and her thoughts blocked her completely.  
And it did not matter what she did or where she went.  
Her feet carried her along one of the long open corridors of the temple. To her left, she could look out at the endless city that now shone in the sunlight.  
Sera based her arms on the railing, staring into empty space.  
Did she really belong to here? Was this her home?  
More than ever, she felt strange. Why this nagging feeling?  
She knew it already. This feeling that this could not be her destiny.  
But so far she always has been able to suppress it again and ignore.  
What was different now?  
Sera stared at her hands.  
This Sith ... Darth Maul ...  
Why didn't she betray him?  
What stopped her not to appear before the Jedi Council and to tell it?  
'And how do you want to pass it off to them? "Oh, there is something important I forgot to tell!"? Very believable! 'said a voice in her head and Sera had to admit that it seems very strange when she suddenly tell an important detail.  
The Council would not believe her. They would guess it's a trauma Sera had perhaps sustained through the death of many people and her friend.  
So it's got no sense anyway.  
Her thoughts repeated the meeting with the two Sith in her head once again.  
In a strange way she was fascinated and terrified at the same time.  
Something had dig into her mind.  
His appearance. The way he talked, the way he moved.  
The black tattoos on this red skin. Yellow piercing eyes, whose gaze have Sera's legs turned to jelly. It had felt as if he would see through her immediately.  
I can feel your fear. You fear me, you fear to die. You fear to remain a marionette of the Jedi. You fear yourself...and your feelings.  
The words of the Sith still repeated in her head.  
Fear ...  
Fear was something that was forbidden.  
Just as passion.  
Love.  
Emotional bonds.  
Sera understood the intentions with her head.  
But not with her heart.  
Her heart asked herself so many times what was then still human about a Jedi if they must not feel. At least not intense.  
She felt like it was dehumanization . As the Jedi would be half droid.  
Does she really wants to be someone like this?  
But what choice had she?  
Did she ever have one?  
She was patronized, this life was imposed to her. And no one asked if she wanted it at all.  
Theoretically, she could chance it. To sin against the Code and get banished from the Order.  
But what then?  
This was her involuntary home. But the only one she had.  
Where to go? Then she would still don't know more about herself and her origin.  
Then she would be a lost child in a huge galaxy.  
Sera sighed at her discouragement.  
She felt it made her angry at the same time.  
Moping annoyed her even more.  
Stop it.  
Sera straightened herself.  
She would volunteer for combat missions.  
If she had to put herself in danger to distract herself and to become aware of herself again, then it should be so.

Sera had fought hard.  
Not in combat but to get a special mission.  
She had to use all her powers of persuasion to sit now in a stealth glider with a few clones. She triumphed mentally and felt the excitement.  
The Council didn't want to give her the mission a long time because of her inexperience but she was sick of simple peace keeping missions.  
She needed something exciting. Something that would distract her. In which she could prove.  
She leaned back in the chair and they entered hyperspace.  
Sera would have to prove to everyone that she was brave and would find the missing Jedi.  
The mission was in fact to rescue the captive Jedi Jenner Talpin from the fortress of a notorious crime lord in a cloak-and-dagger operation.  
Not easy. But an even greater challenge.  
The clone troopers disguised as personal bodyguards of an influential underground slaves and weapons dealer. Sera would have to prove diplomacy this time .  
To get admittance her ship was charged with some small treasures. Some models of modern weapons that would hopefully convince.  
She didn't thought much about how the mission would proceed.  
It would only hinder and confuse, what she had learned in these many years.  
Always maintain awareness at the present.  
Sera looked at herself as the ship left the hyperspace and a planet appeared before them what looked even from so far away like the scum what hung around there.  
She had never worn such strange clothes.  
But the illusion had to be perfect.  
If they screwed up, they were all either dead or prisoners, too.  
There was a lot at stake. But there was also much to gain.  
Recognition and perhaps a feeling of security to do her job well.  
To be the Jedi she should be.


	4. Chapter 3

Rogmi Rivas reception room looked more like a throne room.  
Too sumptuously for Sera's taste.  
She swallowed and was glad to have her 'bodyguards'.  
Her heart beat with excitement because she actually had never negotiated with a crime lord.  
She tried not to act insecure but respectful.  
A mistake and she would screw up everything.  
Rivas was a Falleen, a humanoid species with green reptile skin and a long Pigtail at the back of his head. The danger about them was their ability to release pheromones that could make someone willing.  
No wonder so many deals ended in his favor.  
Rivas welcomed her with a charming smile on his lips and his bodyguards at his side.  
Sera swallowed again but returned it and made a curtsey in front of the Falleen.  
"Miss Garala Hyde. Welcome. I am delighted at this surprising visit. " Said the big man with the scaly, green skin and bowed slightly before her.  
"I hear you have something to offer me."  
He glared so charming that Sera had to pull herself together so she won't blush.  
"Well ... My company previously operated mainly in the Outer Rim, but we are grown in recent years and now have to expand on our business. Our weapons are of the best quality and can compete at all events with Republican standards. But also in the slave trade, we have become more successful and can show the best quality. I hope that we can do business ... ".  
"There are no objections to it after my technicians assured of the quality of your goods."  
He raised one arm behind Sera's back and guided her gently into a side room. Immediately, two slaves were offering them something to drink and left again in a stooping posture.  
Rivas led with the open palm toward the large panoramic window and the two luxurious armchairs that were probably there for the reception of guests.  
"Please, be seated. "  
He gave his bodyguards a sign that they could leave and also the disguised clone troopers had no other choice than to follow.  
"It will take a while to get my engineers to forge an opinion. Sure you understand that this is a necessary measure, as we come into contact for the first time."  
Sera nodded obediently and could feel each of his words by the pheromones which he sent out trying subtly to daze and make her manipulable.  
Fortunately, she was trained to resist this. However, she had to play the game otherwise he would still be suspicious if his philandering tactic was not a little successful.  
"How much time will it take?"  
"Well, I'm assuming that it could take a whole day."  
"Hmm." Said Sera and made a squinting face. She had to make the impression that she was a busy woman. That it would last a day accommodated her.  
Enough time to search for the captured Jedi.  
"Then I will return with my guards on my ship and organize from there my other deals for the next time. I had not planned that I would stay here longer. "  
The Falleen smiled again, this charming smile. Sera didn't like it, because that smile probably meant that she had to fight against persuasion and had to play again.  
"You could easily do this at one of my guest rooms. I am very well prepared for special guests like you. And a tentative bed of a glider doesn't copes with a beautiful woman like you, don't you think? "  
Sera smiled as she would feel flattered. She hoped pleadingly that this man wouldn't start more overtures.  
"Hmmm ... I think I have to agree with you. Would it be rude if you could show me the room now? I feel like I am more exhausted from the long journey as I thought."  
The Falleen stood up and took her hand.  
"I will immediately instruct a servant to show you your room. I would appreciate if you join me today evening at dinner."  
Sera smiled sweetly. 'You're kidding me. Before I have to sit at a table with you, I'll be gone for long. And you have a prisoner and a business partner less.' she thought, and was glad that she could hide her disgust.  
Rogmi Rivas had summoned with a fingerpress on his bracelet one of his servants, and told him to lead Sera to her room.  
Sera bowed once more polite. "Then...see you tonight."  
"See you tonight."  
Sera turned and followed the servant, as she heard again the voice of the Falleen.  
"Ah. Before I forget, I still expect two business partners, I hope that it doesn't bothers you, Miss Hyde".  
Sera turned her head to him. "Of course not."  
Then she let her be led by the servant without saying any word.  
She had a bad feeling about this.

Sera felt a little lost in the luxurious room.  
The decoration seemed so expensive she was glad she didn't know the prices.  
When the servant has left in a flowing movement Sera dump down on the huge bed.  
How soft it felt.  
She wanted to lie for a long time but she could not be deceived by the beautiful furniture.  
She had to use the time she has now.  
The young Jedi pushed her long sleeve over her left arm back and pressed her comlink.  
'Let's see if I can reach the lieutenant.'  
"Yes, Commander?" Replied the voice from the comlink and Sera relaxed a bit.  
They were still alive. It could have happened anything.  
"Are you alright Lieutenant? What is your position?"  
"We've got a problem Commander. We are not caught, but strictly observed. They will not allow us to move freely. Our hands are tied. "  
Sera was silent for a few seconds.  
"Yes, I understand. Stay where you are, we don't want to provoke anything. I'll search for the Jedi on my own and then I pick you up and we escape together. "  
"Yes Commander."  
Sera sighed. Okay. Now it was up to her.  
Although she had no idea where the prisoners are held here but she would rely on her instincts and the force to find the Jedi. Surely she could feel him when she came closer to him.  
Sera stood up, took off her coat and everything in clothing that was too heavy, and then left her room. Her lightsabers were still well hidden under the wide colored fabric.  
She would simply act as if she wanted to take a little walk.  
The corridor in front of her was empty and Sera was glad of everyone who NOT crossed her path. And if someone did she remained unconcerned.  
Every time she came to an intersection or a point of separation she paused and felt using the force which direction was the right one. Her feelings wouldn't betray her and Sera triumphed inwardly as the corridors walls changed.  
Switched from the bright to dark gray plates.  
She seemed to be on the right track.  
But she stopped.  
What would she do if she found guards?  
Prison cells were always monitored. By cameras and guards.  
The guards could be fooled with some use of the force.  
But what could she do about the cameras?  
Suddenly she wasn't sure any longer how she should proceed.  
Search the control center, deactivate the cameras, and then save the Jedi, or ignore it and struggle along?  
Sera took a deep breath.  
She was stuck.  
Then her comlink beeped.  
"Miss Hyde, the master would like to speak to you. You weren't be found in your room, so I contacted you on this way. Please return immediately to the reception room. "  
"Yes. I'll be right back... just a moment." Replied the young Jedi and slouch her shoulders.  
Disappointment spread through her.  
Well...wonderful. Now she had been so close to her goal and now she had to deal with this rotter again. She sighed and went back.  
Fortunately, she quickly found a servant who she could instruct to show her the way back.  
Well, now she had at least a little time to think about her tactics. She would get some idea.  
Sera arrived her room and changed her clothes again. She took a tense breath.  
Her heart pounded and she hoped that her strange feeling would not come true.  
The door opened automatically and Sera entered the room behind it.  
She remained rooted to the spot.  
My heart dived..  
That could not be.  
"There you are. Miss Hyde. Take a seat with us. "  
Sera wasn't able to move.  
The Falleen sat opposite the red-skinned Zabrak Maul.  
Behind him stood grimming, like when they first met, his brother Opress.  
She could not believe it. This couldn't be true.  
That was a nightmare and she would wake up immediately.  
"This is the business partner of whom I spoke."  
Sera's eyes twitched frantically from one face to another.  
What should she do now?  
"Miss Hyde?"  
Sera knew that she had to look so stupid how she stood there rooted to the spot with big eyes and didn't move.  
There...this piercing yellow eyes looked at her again.  
And NOW she should still act? Behave as if nothing happened?  
But now, her cover was blown.  
"I ... I ..." she stammered, and took a deep breath.  
"Are you not well? Sit down, my dear. "Purred Rivas and Sera regain a little hope.  
With soft knees, she sat down in the circle.  
Now she wished she would have never wanted this mission.  
She recognized by Maul's sight that he knew who she was.  
No muscle in his face moved.  
Sera couldn't look at even one of them and stared at the table in front of her..  
"Miss Hyde ..." Rivas said again with a smile.  
Sera like a piece of juicy meat in front of wolves.  
"This is Maul and Savage. My business partners."  
Sera didn't move.  
"But actually, I called you for something else."  
His index finger pressed again a button on his bracelet.  
The door opened and Sera turned her head around to look behind.  
Her heart almost stopped pounding.  
That was Talpin Jenner, who was rudely brought in.  
The Jedi, she should rescue.  
He looked a little scuffed. His hands were held handcuffed in front of his body in and one of the prison guards forced him to kneel down.  
His eyes met with her and she knew immediately that he felt why she was here.  
Her eyes spoke a 'Damn. I'm sorry! I'll get us out of here somehow! '  
"Wha .. what does that mean ...?" Stammered Sera and slumped down more and more.  
The Falleen looked at her and there was no smile on his face anymore.  
"You are neither a weapon or slave dealer my love, neither are your soldiers, your bodyguards. You are seen through, Jedi. The Republic has sent you to rescue him, isn't it? Well. Your little bailout is hereby failed."  
Sera's eyes widened.  
She sat still, couldn't move.  
Everything was...for nothing.  
She was seen through. Had failed ... again.  
"I bet ... for two Jedi I could get a nice sum. You will definitely see Republican areas NEVER AGAIN."


	5. Chapter 4

Sera sat frustrated and huddled on the cold floor of the single cell.  
She clenched with rage and anger at herself her hands into fists.  
Failed.  
She had failed again.  
They had taken off her lightsabers and thrown her into this cell.  
The other Jedi got back into his own and Sera's clones had been eliminated.  
She was so angry. Angry about her failure, angry about the misfortune what seemed to dog her and angry about these damned Sith what had to walk into her way for the second time and now everything was screwed up.  
Sera hit full tilt against the wall behind her and whined about the pain in her hand what followed instantly.  
The frustration broke all barriers inside her and Sera didn't resists in this situation. She was just tired of having to pull herself together all the time.  
What does that for her?  
NOTHING.  
Her way of proceeding let her fail all the time.  
It was hopeless.  
Now she sat here and had to wait. Wait for what?  
She didn't knows it and actually she didn't wants to.  
Instead she stood up, walked around like a tiger in it's cage and didn't know what to do about her anger.  
Why didn't the Jedi teach how to convert anger?  
You weren't allowed to feel it, but what to do If it was suffocating like now?  
And you couldn't ignore and push it away?  
Sera became more restless.  
Just to sit around and do nothing was unthinkable for her. She knew that she should do THAT exactly, but she couldn't.  
The failures and frustrations of the last few weeks mixed up with old wounds and it seemed to devour her from the inside. She bit her lip, kicked furiously against the walls, screamed in anger.  
She didn't knows herself in this way.  
But she couldn't fight against it.  
"DAMN!" She screamed and one of the prison guards stepped in front of her cell and gestured in her direction.  
"Dry up, Jedi!"  
Sera turned to him glared at him.  
The anger overwhelmed her, she raised her arm whose muscles tensed under the aggression and forced the guard using the force to turn the electric rod in his hands against himself.  
"H. .. Hey ... stop ... WHAT ... NO! STOP IT! "He shouted before the electrically charged tip of the rod touched the skin on his neck and he collapsed unconscious immediately.  
A few seconds later another guard hurried to his mate and activated an emergency button what set free anesthesia gas in Sera's cell.  
The clouds enveloped Sera and made her just angrier.  
"YOU DAMNED..." she screamed before she hit unconscious a few seconds later on the floor.

Sera's head was spinning as she slowly came to her senses.  
She held her hand to her forehead and took a few seconds to regain orientation. What was happened.  
She raised the upper body and slid to the wall to which she leaned her back then. Her eyes scanned slowly the area and she realized that she had no idea how long she had been unconscious.  
She was still sitting in the cell.  
Slowly, the memories came back and Sera was almost stunned by her own outburst. What made her do that. What had happened.  
Has she really been herself?  
She was a little afraid of herself and held her palms up, looked at them incredulously if they were really hers. She really had forced this man to hurt himself with his own weapon? Had she gone crazy?  
The young Jedi didn't know once again what to think.  
What was happening to her? Such a thing wasn't ever happened... this kind of losing control. She always had difficulties to trust herself.  
But this time...  
The anger was gone.  
Sera felt calmer what was mainly because she has been unconscious a few minutes ago. But something seemed to change.  
And it scared her.  
Because she didn't knows what it was.  
Sera stood up slowly. With shaky legs, she walked over to the simple cot and let herself sink down on it. She felt so exhausted.  
With a sigh, she laid her head onto the hard surface and closed her eyes.

"Loss of control is not exactly the way of the Jedi."  
Sera was startled when she heard a voice a few meters away from her.  
She sat upright and immediately jerked her head in the direction from which the voice had come.  
Maul was there.  
His arms behind his back, he leaned against a wall of the cell and looked at her.  
When did he get in here? Why she neither had heard or felt him?  
"Wha .. what ... do you want? How did you get in here? "  
"To get out of a cell is pretty hard. But the more easily to get into it. And if you are an important business partner, as I am, then you're able to walk around here as you wish. "  
Sera didn't moves and just looked perplexed at him.  
"Will you kill me NOW?" She asked unsure and hesitant.  
The red-skinned Zabrak smirked.  
"I never wanted to kill you and I won't kill you now. That would be ... waste. "  
'Waste?' Sera thought and raised her eyebrows into a confused expression.  
"... Waste?"  
The Sith came to her cot and stood directly in front of her.  
His head slightly tilted down to her, he stared at her with piercing yellow eyes.  
Sera felt how goosebumps overlaid her arms.  
She felt so weak and insecure in the presence of that person who radiated so much strength. She avoided looking at him. It scared her.  
"But ..." he said with an ice-cold voice and grabbed her by the chin.  
"You are weak. You are even weaker than any previous Jedi I have ever met. You're a coward, you flee when your Jedi friend died instead of fight against us."  
That hit. Sera's lower lip trembled, and she could feel tears gathering in her eyes. She hated it abysmally when someone called her weak. And every sentence of this Sith scum hit her in the middle of her stomach.  
"You haven't even managed to get another Jedi out of here." He continued, laughing out loud. "Your soldiers are dead and YOU are again responsible. Because you fail. You're the most miserable Jedi I have ever met."  
That was enough. Sera had pressed her teeth together already at his second sentence and grimaced an in anger distorted face.  
Hell, she was neither weak nor miserably!  
"Say that again ..." she growled out of the together pressed jaw and raised her fist against him.  
But the Sith elegantly dodged and struck her a punch in the stomach.  
Sera coughed and writhed together briefly, but the anger at these horned arrogance and insolence let her ignore the pain and she swooped down on the Sith.  
He immediately grabbed her wrists and Sera cursed his quick reactions.  
She wanted to lift the leg and kick him, but he levered her out with his right foot and she fell sideways onto the hard floor.  
"Weak." He remarked from above.  
Sera gnashed her teeth. With every second her anger and despair rose above her disability and this Sith.  
"I AM NOT WEAK, SCUM," she yelled at him and jumped to her feet and threw herself against him in a stooping posture. To her satisfaction, they both fell to the ground and Sera jumped nimbly to the Zabrak lying on the ground and sat on his stomach.  
Her left hand rested next to his head and the right one clenched to a wrist stroke at him.  
But before her fist could reach his face he reacted again.  
Sera screamed and tears ran down her cheek as she felt that he pulled her by the hair.  
The Sith took advantage of this moment, pulled her down on his own and pressed her to the ground. He held her wrists effortlessly on the floor and her kicking didn't help.  
Sera cursed and screamed in desperation like an angry little child.  
"DAMN! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH! "  
The Zabrak smiled wryly at her. But still, his eyes were cold and piercing. That wasn't a friendly smile.  
"A really bad Jedi..."  
Sera whistled angrily through her teeth. Why? Why she had to constantly subject?  
She would love to wring this arrogant guy's neck. No one should call her 'weak' anymore.  
"Just let me go...let me just wring your fucking neck!" She crunched and looked with hatred in his face.  
"You couldn't...even if I wouldn't defend myself. You're too weak."  
"We could chance it!"  
Maul grinned viciously, again stiffened his grip on her wrists and his face came threatening close to hers. She had no other choice than to look in his eyes.  
She felt her heart beat faster in her chest. Was it fear?  
"And that's why...you are a pathetic Jedi." Now he spoke very gently and almost in a whisper.  
"Since when did you let feelings overwhelm you, young Jedi? That's really not the way of your Order. More...of the Sith."  
He pronounced the last word with bared teeth and made him look like a dangerous predator.  
"I...I'm not a Sith...I'm a Jedi..."  
Maul snorted.  
"But what you've done with the guard was not the way of the Jedi. And that you wanted to kill when you were full of anger and hatred...as well."  
"But..." Sera said desperate and wanted to crawl into a corner.  
He was right. What was wrong with her that she couldn't just be like everyone else about her feelings. What made it so difficult? Or was she simply incapable...  
She was ashamed deeply for her outbursts. She really was a bad Jedi.  
She didn't deserves the title. She had failed. And she even protected this Sith who leaned over her and kept her firmly on the ground.  
"I regret that I havn't told the council about you. I've protected a Sith. How dared I?"  
Sera bit her lower lip embittered.  
"You want to know why?"  
She looked up at him. She was still angry. But she was about herself, about her own failure, about how and who she was and that she screwed up everything what could be done wrong in her eyes.  
"Because you could feel that I know more. You've felt it, even if you might not knowingly sensed it, but you reacted and didn't reveal me.  
„You have nightmares, right? Every night. That feeling of being different torments you. Something is wrong with you and you cannot be the Jedi you should be, isn't it? "  
Sera didn't know what to say. A voice inside her screamed at the Sith, the other said yes to him. She felt helpless.  
"How...do you know?"  
Again he showed a superior smile on the tattooed face.  
"I felt it when we first met. This devouring darkness that you hide so deep in your heart. I know your fears, your doubts. And you're right. You are really different from the other Jedi. Actually, you're the only one of your kind who ever was a member of the Jedi Order."  
"What?" Sera's eyes widened. She understood nothing.  
"I know more about you than you do. They never told you where you come from, right? Sure, you have always believed you would belong to the human race."  
The young Jedi was still staring in disbelief in the face over her.  
What the hell was this man talking about?  
"Sera's your name, isn't it?"  
"Yes..." she answered a little reluctantly.  
"You're not human, Sera. Or how do you think could the others always avoid you If they couldn't feel it? I know of your origin. I have been there a few years ago. I know why you're different."  
"What? I...I..." Sera couldn't speak, her thoughts got completely out of control.  
What did that mean? Why did this Sith know her true origin? What origin?  
Wel, he was right. The Jedi have never told her something about her home, and also the researches of the research droids of the temple had never been able to get results about her bloodline. As If there were no place where she came from.  
Maul let go of the young Jedi and stood up. Sera still lied rigid and motionless on the ground.  
She was too shocked. Everything turned into chaos inside her mind. She didn't know what to feel and think. Nothing could be arranged anymore.  
Slowly, she picked herself up but she didn't know whether to sit or stand. Sitting seemed better after a few seconds. So she sat down confused on the ground.  
Maul, in front of her, looked down at her.  
"Your mastera didn't hide the secret of the existence of your species not for nothing. Because they are just as weak as all other beings in this galaxy. They are afraid of things they do not know. I know what happened back then when you were taken from your family and they decide to indoctrinate you with their wrong ways of thinking. I know where the last of your people live."  
Sera slumped down, her head protectively covered by the arms as if the ceiling would crash down on her.  
"Arghhh ... I...I don't get it...all this cannott be! I... I don't know what to think. "  
"Stand up." He told her quietly and almost caring and she was obedient after a few seconds.  
"The way of the Jedi is not your destiny. You will never be able to exploit your full potential in this way. I can help you to become strong. I can show you your true destiny and your home ... you can start a new life."  
Sera gazed into space. Her head was so full, she couldn't answer.  
"Go to sleep." Said the Zabrak and stepped in front of the energy wall, which closed up the cell.  
"Think about it. Either you join me tomorrow and you come away from here, or ... you'll still go stale until my business partner have sold you off as a slave. Your old life is behind you either way."  
The energy wall disappeared for a short time, Maul stepped out and the cell immediately locked again.  
Sera was left distraught and confused.  
She stayed awake half the night. Despite the incredible fatigue she couldn't sleep.  
Too many thoughts tormented her.  
'Who am I?' she asked into the empty cell before she finally closed her eyes.


End file.
